Ohhow the Cookie crumbles
by materiagurl
Summary: Final Fantasy 9. YAOI. What happened after the violent reaction at the Iifa Tree? Return to Alexandria. I don't own any characters from FF9. I just play the game.


Oh, how the Cookie crumbles…  
  
Zidane landed just outside the boundaries of the Iifa Tree. As Kuja had said, it was about to engage in its violent reaction at any moment. Garnet landed right next to him. She gasped. "Oh no! We'd better get out of here!"  
  
Garnet turned and began to flee from the area. She stopped when she only heard her footsteps. She turned to him, and found his gaze toward the ground. "Dagger…I can't."  
  
"Wh-What?" she said. "Are you crazy?! Uncle Cid and the others are waiting!"  
  
"I know. But…he's still…here."  
  
"What. Kuja? Zidane…you can't be serious! After all that destruction and chaos, you want to go help him!? If I were you, I'd leave him behind!"  
  
Zidane glared at her. "Well, of course you would! I even tried to talk you into leaving without your mother and you insisted. Dagger, he's my Brother! Have you forgotten?"  
  
Garnet sighed. "You're right. Okay, Zidane. Don't you go dying on me, Alright?!" She rushed up to him and grabbed him in a fierce embrace. Zidane was taken aback from such an aggressive approach, which he had never seen in her before. He didn't want to let go. Her kiss was like fire that scorched an entire horizon. She pulled back, and looked at Zidane with glistening tears floating in her eyes, ready to fall. He hugged her tightly, as if he might never see her again. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Dagger. Now hurry! Before it starts!" She ran away from him to the Hilda Garde 3, regretting doing so, but she knew that there was no way she could change his mind. She boarded, and watched him get smaller and smaller as the airship drifted away. Zidane suddenly felt what seemed to be drops of rain, which were in fact her tears of love.  
  
He turned and faced the Iifa Tree. He stretched his arms in preparation and proceeded to sprint across the outraged roots of the Tree as he heard a mighty roar. He began dodging many roots that threatened to crush him as they bolted at him. He found himself coming to a dead end, and jumped down into the core of the Tree.  
  
He fell for a long time. Then, there he was……Kuja. He was lying helpless on a small mass of land. Unfortunately, like in the game, Zidane missed the ledge and fell down to what seemed to be his death.   
  
Poof!   
  
A few seconds passed. Zidane struggled but finally got up. He looked up, viewing the inside of the Tree. "Phew…still alive…" He scratched his head, "I guess that was pretty crazy." He jumped up on the calm roots within and finally reached Kuja.   
  
"Kuja! Are you okay?"  
  
Kuja turned his head away from him. "I thought I told you to go…"  
  
Zidane rested clenched fists on his hips. "And you thought that I'd actually listen this time? I can't just leave you here!"  
  
"Oh, really? What will you do with me? I'm useless to this world now, as I was before."  
  
"Stop it! You're depressing me! No one's useless…You helped us escape, remember?"  
  
"………"  
  
"Kuja, you are my brother. If I didn't come out here, no one else would have…"  
  
"…Brother in creation, but not in life itself…you should go before it gets you too."  
  
"Shut up! I don't care. I have the chance to do something about it…And I'm taking it."  
  
Suddenly, a large mass of roots rushed in and shot down directly at Zidane and Kuja. Zidane shielded Kuja just before it hit.  
  
BAM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somehow, they escaped. Zidane managed to get Kuja to an abandoned cabin on the outskirts of the Outer Continent, where he took care of him for several months. Each day took a little more from him, as he missed his sweet Dagger. He wondered what she was thinking- if she was really waiting for his return. He sighed at the thought of it, sitting with a dream gaze, out the window.  
  
"Did I hear you sighing again, Zidane? Please tell me it wasn't Garnet again." Zidane just sighed. "Zidane, you can't keep sulking like this. You've been doing it for months and it's not good for you. Even I'm beginning to get depressed," he said, sitting up in the bed.  
  
Zidane turned from the window to glare at Kuja. "Well, what am I supposed to do about it?! You're still not well, and I can't just put everything aside and ride in on a white horse for her…"  
  
Kuja sighed. He turned to get off the bed. He pulled the covers away. When Zidane put Kuja to rest on the bed months ago, he removed all that heavy armor on him, thinking it would become uncomfortable. All except for one accessory. Kuja got up and tossed his shiny, silver-gray hair back. He had five feathers on his head, that were always defying his hair, as they possessed some sort of magic that made them stand on end. He walked past Zidane to leave the room, as his hair flowed freely on his naked back. As he walked his little metal thong shifted with his hips, back and forth. He went into the kitchen to find something to eat. He knelt down to open the cabinet, which caused his hair to slide off his back, revealing his shapely rear end. He grabbed some food and came back to the bedroom, where Zidane still sat.  
  
Kuja shook his head slowly. "What do I have to do to cheer you up!? I've really put up with this for some time, Zidane. When will it end?" he said with his arms darted outward.  
  
Zidane got up from his seat in anger. His back was to Kuja. He was about to turn around and let Kuja have it! Suddenly, a smile broke out onto his face. He turned around to look at Kuja, still smiling, almost evilly. "You know what Kuja? You're right. She doesn't need me. She's probably forgotten about me by now. She won't wait around for me! She has a kingdom to rule…"  
  
Kuja, who was now sitting on the bedside, left the spoon in his mouth, staring at Zidane, with a shocked eye-popping Anime character face, which appeared in light of his response.  
  
He continued, "She must be really happy, looking pretty in her dress fit for a queen. She's probably found herself a man that she can call a King…" he said, choking up.  
  
Kuja frowned. "Zidane, come here." Zidane walked over to Kuja, and sat down next to him (LUCKY!). "I…I…" Kuja put his arm around him. Zidane leaned his head against him. "I…don't know whether to be happy or sad…I thought…that maybe…giving her some space…but now…she probably…" Zidane began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Kuja thought a lot while he was comforting his friend. He had never suffered such a loss as Zidane, and at that moment he realized that it wouldn't be easy for Zidane to cope for a long time. "…Zidane…I'm sorry for not understanding before…I'm here for you whenever you need a shoulder."   
  
Zidane smiled at him. "Thanks, Kuja." Zidane got up from the bed. "I'm going outside for some fresh air, okay?"  
  
"Fine," said Kuja.   
  
Zidane walked outside and sat on a big hill, overlooking the Mist Continent. He was just looking around aimlessly, until his eyes landed on a figure far away. The figure was looking right back at him on the Mist Continent. He could barely make out the features of the figure, but he could see well enough to discover that it was a girl. A girl- that he had never seen in his life. He studied her for a minute, maybe to analyze where she came from. Just then, another figure came up behind her and startled her, who looked quite familiar to Zidane, but he didn't feel like calling out. He looked up at the sky. He laid there for hours, thinking. It began to get dark, and he realized that he may have been out for too long. He hurried back in, to make sure Kuja was okay.  
  
He made his way to the bedroom to find- Kuja sleeping with a book resting on his chest. Zidane smiled, and took the book and laid it aside. He made his way to his room to get some sleep.  
  
Later that night, something caused Kuja to wake up. He looked toward the window and saw Zidane sitting there. "Zidane, are you alright?"  
  
Zidane kept looking out the window. "I…couldn't sleep…"  
  
"When did you get in? You had me thinking you'd only be gone a minute."  
  
He turned to look at Kuja. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. I still don't have an answer."  
  
"Hmmm, I see. Zidane, maybe you're thinking too much."  
  
Zidane began to turn back to the window. "sigh…maybe." Zidane found himself relying on the stars again that night, but still they gave him no comfort. He sighed in defeat and walked over to Kuja, who was now sitting up. He sat down near the foot of the bedside. "Kuja, if I do go back to the castle, what do I say to her?"  
  
"…Well, be honest. You need to tell her how much she means to you. She must know that you still care for her, that you'll be there for her no matter how dark the path appears, no matter the troubles that will surround you both along the way…and through your dedication and persistence, she will understand…"   
  
Zidane sat there for a moment in silence, looking at Kuja, who was looking right back at him, with twinkling blue eyes that matched his own. At that moment, all things around them froze in time and they fell into an unexpected embrace. It must have been Kuja's heart and newly exposed feelings that melted Zidane's soul that night.  
  
  
  
Morning came, and the light shined through and gently touched Kuja's beautiful face. The radiant beams caused him to open his eyes slowly. And again he looked to see Zidane sitting at the window. Something caused Zidane to turn around and look at Kuja. Though the rays of sunshine were brilliant, Kuja could see a smile on his face.  
  
"How are you doing?" said Kuja.  
  
He replied, still smiling, "I'm fine now. I really appreciate your kind words last night." He leaned over and stroked Kuja's face with his hand, caressing his soft cheek. His fingers approached Kuja's chin and he took hold of it gently. He leaned in further as his lips brushed onto Kuja's and he kissed him with a feeling of comfort that he had not had in a long time. Kuja slowly stretched his arms out, wrapping around Zidane, gently persuaded him off the chair and…well, you know. Zidane was now laying on Kuja, who was still under the covers. Their lips finally parted, simultaneously, as if their thoughts were in sync. Zidane sighed, as his tongue massaged Kuja's, feeling the longing that he had for so long becoming fulfilled. Kuja held Zidane close, as his tongue was sliding in and out of Zidane's mouth slowly. Zidane moaned, and sneakily moved his hands under the covers and around Kuja's back, and slid down and began to caress his well-rounded bottom, as his front was covered by that mysterious metal. Kuja sighed loudly in pleasure. He continued to hold him and gracefully slid his hand into the front of Zidane's pants. He began to massage him gently, in the worse possible way. Zidane let out hard, short breaths and continued the kiss, as well as the butt massage. He slowly moved his fingers to graze just outside the lining of Kuja's thong, causing him to cry out. A few moments later, they sighed deeply, removing their tongues in unison, leaving a trail in which they would hopefully travel again.  
  
Zidane laid on Kuja breathless. Kuja could feel his heart pounding heavily on his stomach, while he cradled Zidane's head on his chest. Zidane gently fingered Kuja's soft, shiny locks of hair, and sighed. Kuja replied, "What is it, Zidane?"  
  
"It's just that…I've never…felt this way before…" He sat up and looked at Kuja. "…why?"  
  
Kuja smiled at him. "There's always been something special about you. I never really paid attention to it. But when I came to Gaia something happened. Seeing you in an alternate atmosphere made me realize the reasons for your actions…your thoughts…your words…your emotions…  
  
…Everyday I asked myself the same questions. But, one day, I decided to cast my inquiries aside, because I didn't think you felt the same way…how I loved watching over you…I'm sorry for my actions…I…guess I couldn't handle rejection very well…"  
  
Zidane slid down next to him, never taking his gaze away from him. Kuja turned his head toward him. Zidane laid a gentle hand on his flawless face. He smiled at him. "…You have awakened a part of me that I never knew existed…and I am glad……Never did I imagine this…Us…"  
  
Kuja smiled and laid his delicate hand on Zidane's face now. "I can't believe it…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're so beautiful, my sweet lovable moron…" he smiled.  
  
Zidane felt his cheeks get warm. He looked away. "Oh, so now I guess you're going to tease me…"  
  
Kuja smiled and moved in to nibble on Zidane's earlobe. This caused Zidane to squirm playfully. He looked back at Kuja. "You know, I was jealous of you…"  
  
"Really? When?" said a surprised Kuja.  
  
"It must have been…that sexy outfit you always wore," he chuckled. "I always thought you were so perfect, with your pretty face and that body. But still, I wonder…" Zidane slid back on top of Kuja. "What's with this chastity belt of yours?"  
  
Kuja smiled. "As you probably wouldn't have guessed, I am protective of myself. I'm not as extroverted as you may have thought," he said, stroking Zidane's hair. Zidane smiled at him, and then slid down and began to lick the metal plate curiously. He also licked around the metal, grazing the smooth, milky skin. Kuja giggled as he tickled him. Zidane looked up at Kuja with pleading eyes. For the first time, he decided to remove the protective shield. At that moment, Zidane took great pleasure in swallowing Kuja deeply. Each moment filled Kuja with such joy. He clenched the pillows and began to moan rather loudly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Garnet sat at her window and sighed. "I wonder what Zidane is up to. Did he…survive?" She felt tears begin to trickle down her beautiful face. She turned and found Beatrix by her side. She laid a hand on Garnet's shoulder. Garnet looked up at Beatrix. "How long has it been, Beatrix…a year?"  
  
"Not quite, my Queen, but almost."  
  
"sniff I…can't rule this kingdom all by myself, Beatrix…" She cried. "Wh-what could he be doing?…I d-don't want to th-think that he's d-d-dead…"  
  
Beatrix knelt down at Garnet's feet. "Maybe we could find out if he's still out there…"  
  
Garnet dried her tears. "R-really? You'd do that for me?"  
  
She smiled. "Sure."  
  
"Oh! Thank you, Beatrix!" Garnet said as she hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"You stay strong, Garnet. Stay strong for your kingdom. Steiner and I will handle this."  
  
Garnet pulled back and looked at Beatrix. "…Okay…" Beatrix got up and gave Garnet a look of assurance and made her way through the oak doors and left the room. Garnet went back to looking out her window and weeping all over again.  
  
Beatrix came to a door with a crest painted on it. She knocked lightly and then opened the door. "Steiner?"  
  
A man in rusty armor sat at a desk diligently working on something. He looked up. "Ah, Beatrix. Yes, what may I do for you?"   
  
Beatrix sat on the edge of his desk, exposing her sexy legs, making Steiner almost lose composure. "Garnet is currently in a dilemma, if you didn't already know."  
  
"gulp What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Beatrix looked at Steiner. "She still mourns over Zidane's absence. I'm not sure what I can do about it. I was hoping you could help me form a plan in which we could lure him here."  
  
"…Well…I'm not too skilled with this type of thing. But maybe I could ask some of my knights of Pluto."  
  
Beatrix got up and smiled. "Oh! That's a great idea, Steiner!" She ran up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Let me know what you decide!" And she left the room. Steiner blushed happily, and began to formulate a plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zidane walked outside and breathed in the fresh evening air. He stretched his muscular arms towards the sky and exhaled heavily. He began to think about Garnet again, and what she might be doing. After looking aimlessly at the sky for a moment, he turned and walked back inside. He found Kuja in the kitchen in a cute little apron, washing dishes, his tail swaying back and forth. He suddenly sensed Zidane's presence. "You still think about her, huh?"  
  
"…Yeah. I just wonder. I hope she's doing alright…"  
  
Kuja continued to wash dishes. "Mmhmm."  
  
Zidane leaned in the doorway. "Hey…you're not…jealous, are you?"   
  
Kuja paused for a split second and then continued washing. "Hmph. So what if I am?"  
  
Zidane put his hands on his hips. "Oh, I see……Don't worry." He walked up to Kuja and laid a firm hand on his shoulder. He startled Kuja a bit. Kuja abruptly dismissed his gesture. "Please…leave me be."  
  
Zidane sighed heavily. "Alright…" Zidane made his way to his room. He sat on his chair backwards, as he used to do while he was with Tantalus. Again he gazed out his window.  
  
Time passed by. Kuja sat in the kitchen, with his head in his hands, his tail swaying slowly, questioningly. 'Oh, dear. Does he…still love her?…maybe this was wrong…I should have waited to make sure…how could I let myself get so wrapped up? Is he going to leave me now?'  
  
Suddenly, Zidane appeared in the doorway. Kuja looked up and found him staring back into his periwinkle eyes. Kuja returned his glance to the tabletop. A sleepy Zidane walked in, wearing his boxers, which had a convenient hole in back for his tail (no, he didn't have them on backwards. Geez.). He approached Kuja slowly. He cocked his head to the side and looked at him for a moment. He pulled a chair out and sat down next to Kuja, who still expressed a look of emptiness.   
  
"Hey…are you okay? I'm sorry about earlier…I didn't mean it, Kuja…"  
  
Kuja took his hands down from his face. He slowly blinked his eyes, while turning to look at Zidane. "No, it's alright. I was being selfish. I don't know what I'm doing anymore," he frowned.  
  
"Kuja, don't say that. None of that is true, okay?" he said as he looked into his eyes.  
  
Kuja, finding him looking into his eyes again, looked away. Zidane sat up in his chair. "Kuja, there seems to be something bothering you. What is it?"  
  
Kuja looked at the wall opposite Zidane, his gorgeous face beaming in the moonlight that was seeping in from the kitchen window. "There is nothing the matter, Zidane."  
  
Zidane sighed. "Now, why do I find that hard to believe?"  
  
Kuja continued staring at the wall. He shook his head. "Really, Zidane, I'm fine. I'm sorry that I acted the way I did earlier."  
  
Zidane inhaled with frustration. "Kuja…come on. I can tell something's wrong. Out with it already."  
  
Kuja turned toward Zidane and peered into his sapphire eyes, which were filled with concern. "It's…nothing!" He got up from the chair and stormed out of the room like a child. Zidane, halfway out of the chair, stood in silence, his eyes wide with confusion.  
  
Kuja stood in his room, in nothing but his metal thong, his tail dragging on the floor, as if it had lost all feeling. His feathers drooped down on his hair, and one fell diagonally between his eyes. He suddenly felt Zidane's presence and sat down on the bed. Zidane looked at Kuja and sighed. He walked over to the chair by the window and dragged it up to the bed. He sat down facing Kuja. He sat there for a minute, struggling to find the right words to say. Kuja looked up into his eyes. Zidane looked back to find his eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Kuja. Please, forgive me…I was only trying to help."   
  
Kuja hesitated, "I…just…don't know how to…say it right now…I…" Zidane scooted on the edge of the chair and leaned his head on Kuja. This surprised Kuja as of late. Now he was more confused than before. "Zidane…I don't get it…"  
  
Zidane raised his head off of Kuja, and having nothing to say, kissed him ever so sweetly. This kiss was different to Kuja. He could feel something different from Zidane. Not sure what to do, he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Zidane. He again managed to get him off the chair and into his arms. Zidane massaged Kuja's tongue once more, and this time it was much deeper. Many thoughts ran through Zidane's brain, yet nothing seemed to make sense. He still wasn't sure what to think lately, especially in terms of his feelings for Kuja. Zidane pushed back on Kuja, making him lie down on the bed. He slowly released his tongue from Kuja's mouth, and began planting kisses on Kuja's neck. Kuja was so lost, but he let him continue. Zidane had made his way down to his abdomen kissing the area so softly, yet with need. Zidane sat up somewhat with a slightly determined look on his face. He began to unlock Kuja's garment and remove it from his body. Kuja could see tears cascading down Zidane's face. He stretched his arm down and ran his fingers through Zidane's hair. Zidane took no hesitation and began swallowing Kuja rather aggressively. Kuja still felt tears running down his own face, and sighed deeply. Eventually, he rubbed his hands on Zidane's back. Zidane sat up, and felt Kuja removing his boxers. Zidane was soon on top of Kuja again, and after much momentum, became quite restless. That evening was different than any other- and not only because Zidane had gotten the best sex from Kuja. He and Kuja had found themselves in a state of uncertainty.  
  
~* Kuja woke up the next morning, with many thoughts swirling through his head. He looked over towards the window- Zidane wasn't there. Suddenly he felt something tickling him at his groin area. He looked over to the other side of the bed. Zidane, laying in the opposite direction of Kuja, was all snuggled up with a pillow, clenching it tightly, as if it were a teddy bear. Kuja smiled at this. It was Zidane's tail that brushed him. He looked so cute laying there. He sighed. 'What does this mean? I don't understand. Does he love me? Or did he just need someone last night to take his mind off of Garnet?' Zidane rolled over and snuggled up to Kuja, like he was the pillow. He hugged his very muscular arm gently and continued to sleep. He put his other arm around Zidane and smiled, 'My poor little Zidane. Are you so confused now? What's going on in that pretty little head of yours? Is my love real, or is it lust? I wonder how you really feel…'  
  
As if on cue, Zidane slowly opened his eyes moments after Kuja thoughts. He looked up at Kuja and smiled. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Kuja's side and hugged him tighter. "…Zidane…"  
  
Zidane looked up at Kuja once more. "Hmm?"  
  
"……Nevermind." Zidane raised up at this, and slid on top of Kuja. "What is it, Kuja?"  
  
"…I don't know…I am so confused…"  
  
Zidane had his arms folded on Kuja's chest, with his head rested on them, his tail swinging wildly in the air. "Kuja…whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't bite……much," he smiled.   
  
"…Well…I…"  
  
Zidane was listening intently, but nothing was being said. "Yes. Go on…"  
  
"…My…feelings for you are…very deep… Lately, I feel like I've been very selfish…"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"……."  
  
Zidane raised a hand and touched Kuja's face. "Kuja…" Feeling his touch, Kuja felt a warm current rush throughout his entire body.   
  
"Zidane…I…feel like I may be bothering you…..keeping you from doing…what you need to do…"  
  
Zidane smiled. "Kuja…I am fine right here. What makes you think I'm not happy?"  
  
"……"  
  
Zidane eyes widened. "…Kuja…are you worried about my feelings for Dagger?"  
  
"……"  
  
"Oh, my darling, Kuja. Is that what this is all about?"  
  
'my Darling?'  
  
"That's it, isn't it…I should've known. Kuja…why didn't you say something before? I wondered why you were acting so distant. Did…you think I was using you for my depression?" Kuja turned his head, blushing lightly. "I…really care for you, Zidane…I wasn't sure if you…felt like I do…"  
  
His words were interrupted by a luscious kiss that surged through Kuja's body. Kuja was helpless. He had to give in. He held Zidane close, as if he would never let him go. Zidane was so persuasive. Maybe even more than Kuja. They wrapped their legs around the other's body, their instruments of love rubbing against each other. They didn't care. That made it more intense, the friction between the two. This time they didn't seem to want to let go of the kiss. Kuja slid his tongue into Zidane's mouth, massaging his gently. Zidane squeezed himself closer to Kuja, as the kiss became hard to handle. Zidane began to slide his tongue in and out of Kuja's mouth, tickling his lips. The temptation was much too strong. Kuja wanted to move further, but he still wasn't certain. Eventually they withdrew, trying to catch their breath. They laid there for a few minutes, barely breathing, remembering the moment. It was as if their feelings were so strong that they could've killed each other if they continued the kiss any longer.  
  
A familiar scene leaves Zidanes heart pounding over Kuja's abdomen, as he cradled Zidane's head like a baby on his chest. "Zidane…I…" Zidane looked up at Kuja again with pleading eyes.   
  
"……I love you, Zidane, very deeply…"  
  
Zidane smiled, "Kuja…you dork. I love you too. You were worried all that time? All you had to do was ask me." (ha. It's never THAT easy.)  
  
Kuja took hold of Zidane's left hand and began licking one of his fingers. Zidane felt himself sinking back down onto Kuja's abdomen. Kuja proceeded to suck on the finger, sliding it in and out of his mouth. Zidane's heartbeat began to accelerate, as his manhood began to throb uncontrollably. Kuja stopped suddenly, "Zidane…I'm sorry that I doubted you…"  
  
Zidane suddenly looked up with a frustrated face that made him look so cute. "…Damn, Kuja. Why do ya hafta tease me like that!?"  
  
"Well…you should think before you call me a dork," he chuckled. Zidane began to laugh with him, as Kuja managed to flip him over and slide down to the open field and swallow what crops he had left. "Ohhhh, Kuja…"  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
A.T.E.  
  
"…and that's why you shouldn't worry, Garnet. Steiner and I have it under control." There came a rapping sound at the oak doors. "Yes, who is it?"  
  
"Majesty, is Beatrix in there with you?"  
  
Garnet looked at Beatrix with a confused look. "Yes, Steiner, she is. You may come in."  
  
Steiner came in rather quickly, with anxiety written on his face. "Beatrix…I need to talk to you in private. Please come to my office."  
  
Both Garnet and Beatrix glanced at each other in confusion. Beatrix smiled at Garnet, shrugged and joined Steiner to walk out of the room. As the doors shut, Steiner grabbed Beatrix by the wrist and pulled her in the direction of the office. "Steiner! What has gotten into you! Let me go!" They approached the door and Steiner released her. Beatrix looked at him in frustration. "Steiner, what is the matter with you?" Steiner opened the door and closed it behind Beatrix. He stood in front of her, shifting, with his glance towards the floor. Beatrix now had her hands on her hips. "Well?"  
  
"…Beatrix. Something terrible has happened!"  
  
  
  
"….What?!" she said after he paused for a minute.  
  
"…My knights of Pluto…they are…missing!!!!" he said jumping up and down.  
  
Beatrix's flustered face now sank into a frown. "…Oh, dear. Steiner, now what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. But we had a meeting a couple days ago about what should be done. I went to their rooms this morning and…they were all gone!"  
  
Beatrix put her hand to her chin, her head cocked sideways. "Hmmm…so you're saying that they were there here two days ago, but now they're missing…"  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"Well, then. That can only mean that someone came into the castle yesterday and took your knights away…"  
  
"That's brilliant, Beatrix. I don't know which surprises me more…your remarkable wisdom or your mounting elegance."  
  
Beatrix tossed her hair back with her left hand. "But…that still doesn't give us a plan. We don't have time to play games."  
  
"You're right. The great banquet celebrating Lindblum and Alexandria's reunion starts tomorrow! How could I forget? What shall we do?"  
  
"…There's nothing we can do as of yet. Today we must prepare for our guests. We will have to worry about this issue afterward."  
  
"But, Beatrix…"  
  
"There is no other way, Steiner. Just, please…don't mention any of this to Garnet."  
  
Steiner saluted to Beatrix in affirmation. "Steiner…I must be going now…I haven't finished my discussion with the Queen." She slammed her fist against her chest. "Farewell."   
  
After she closed the door, Steiner continued to worry. 'Majesty, why must you continue to mourn? What if he never returns? You must move on, prepared for the worst, or you'll have many troubles ruling this kingdom……maybe it's my fault…I should've never let her go…'  
  
Beatrix approached the oak doors. She heard a soft, muffled sound. She opened the door slowly, "whisper whisper Majesty?"  
  
Garnet looked up from her bed at Beatrix, her face once again stained with tears. "He's…not coming back is he, Beatrix?"  
  
Beatrix walked in and approached her. "…Garnet…"  
  
Garnet turned her head away. "…I don't even know if he's alive…either way…I've decided."  
  
Beatrix arched an eyebrow, "…Decided? Majesty, what do you mean?"  
  
"I've…decided that I'm not going to the banquet tomorrow…"  
  
"But, Majesty, you can't-"  
  
"Beatrix, I can't let them see me like this. Please understand. Just…tell Uncle Cid that I am ill or something…okay…?"  
  
Beatrix shook her head slowly. "Very well. I don't what to force you to go."  
  
"…Beatrix. Please don't tell Steiner about this…"  
  
Beatrix sat down next to Garnet and hugged her tightly, as she wept on her shoulder.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"So, what you're telling me is that you are trying to lure Zidane to the castle? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You nobles disgust me."  
  
"W-what are you going to do?" said Haagen, a Pluto knight.  
  
"Hmph. That's none of your business. But, I plan to take matters into my own hands. This is going to be interesting. As for you, you'll stay locked up here. You knights are all the same. You'll go back and squeal to your stupid Captain. I won't allow it!" The mysterious man left them in the cell in chains, and locked the main door behind him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuja got out of bed. He stretched his muscular arms and made his way towards the kitchen. Two arms came up behind him and wrapped around his abdomen. "…Hey. Where do you think you're going?" Zidane said as he licked the curve of Kuja's neck. Kuja closed his eyes and smiled. "…Nowhere…"  
  
"That's funny. For a minute there, I thought you were leaving me. You wouldn't pull a stunt like that, now would you?" he said as his hands slid down below Kuja's abdomen. Kuja, breathing heavily, "Ah…n..nooo…" Zidane smiled. "You know…you set yourself up this time…tsk, tsk…walking around in your birthday suit…" he said as he began to scoot Kuja gently. "Ohhhh, Zidane. I'll…gah..get you for…this…" Zidane was grazing just outside of Kuja's backside. Kuja felt something poke him, and slowly was inserted……  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
"Shit!" they said in unison. "…ugh. Zidane, you ass. Teasing me like that. Get the door, you moron."  
  
Zidane put on his clothes quickly and smiled as he went to the door. He opened it.   
  
"Kupo! Kupo! I bring news, Kupo!" said Moguo, the world map moogle.  
  
Zidane scratched his head. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a letter from Blank, Kupo!"  
  
"Blank? Thank you."  
  
"Let's read it together, Kupo."  
  
"…Uh, let's not. How bout I just pay you nicely, then you can leave, Kupo."  
  
"…Don't mock me you ass. I can take you!" said Moguo. Zidane handed him 30 kupo nuts. "Kupopo! Kupopo! Just kidding! Thanks, Kupo!" and he flew off. Zidane watched him leave. 'Nosy bastards.' "Blank, huh? I saw him the other day…" He closed the door and opened the letter. 'Damned moogle typing…'  
  
F r o m B l a n k t o Z i d a n e :  
  
'oh good. The rest is fine.'  
  
Yo, Zidane! What's up, man? How have you been? I just wanted to see what's been going on. Hey, you should come visit, man. Ruby's gonna kick my ass if you don't come, so…um, please visit as soon as you get this. Peace, brother!  
  
Blank  
  
"…Weird. Wonder what he wants. Damn. Kuja…I need to take a rain check on what we were just doing."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, my love. But for some reason, Blank's acting strange. I gotta find out why. Will you stay here and watch the place?"  
  
Kuja smiled. "Alright, Zidane. I trust you. Be back as soon as you can. I don't wanna be alone…"  
  
Zidane hugged him and gave him a sweet kiss. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." And with that, he waved goodbye and shut the door. Suddenly, the door opened. "Oh, and Kuja…"  
  
Kuja looked up. "Hmm?"  
  
"…Put something on. Cuz I don't trust you," Zidane smiled at him.  
  
Kuja started laughing, and bid him farewell.  
  
Zidane grabbed some gysahl greens and called on Choco. They made their way across the ocean no problem. Zidane could see the crystal sword in the distance. '…Alexandria. …That's where Garnet is. No, my priority is Tantalus. I shouldn't dwell in the past.'   
  
It was already dusk when he reached the city. Zidane dismounted Choco just outside the entrance. He walked up. 'It's…been a long time…' The guards met him at the door, smiled and opened the gate. 'Huh? That's odd. Usually, I'd have to think of a way to convince the guards to let me in.' He shrugged it off and walked through the town. He cut around the corner to the alley, and went down the stairs to the mini-theatre. When he got to the bottom, he found Ruby and Blank arguing. Blank saw him first, since Ruby had her back to him. "Zidane!"  
  
Ruby spun around. "Aw, Ziiidaaane!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "Honey, were have ya bein? We sholl have missed ya round here."  
  
Zidane smiled. "Hey, Ruby. Been keeping Blank in line, I see."  
  
Blank stepped up. "Still trying to act tough. What's been happening? What's kept you busy for a year?"  
  
"…Uh. I've been…traveling a lot," muttered Zidane.  
  
"…Oh, well that's cool. I knew you couldn't have been dead."  
  
Zidane put an arm around him and walked him to a corner. "…Yeah, Blank. That reminds me. I do believe I saw you a week ago…"  
  
"Oh, yeah. …um…I was traveling too…" he blushed.  
  
"Tell me, brother. Who was that chick you were with?"   
  
"……"  
  
"I see…just pray that Ruby doesn't find out."  
  
"Whut?"  
  
"It's nothing, Ruby. Hey, it's great to see you!" Zidane said as he picked her up and twirled her around and sat her down gently.  
  
"Zidane, I don't think I've eva seen you this haapy. Seems like life's dealt you some perdy decent cards, darlin'," she said smiling.  
  
Zidane smiled. "So, where's the rest of the band?"  
  
"Well, you know the boss's always out gettin' himself into trouble. Marcus is, uh…reading a book. But don't go bother him. You know how he is…" said Blank.  
  
"Yeah," said Zidane.  
  
"Oh, and Cinna's out lookin' for his blasted hammer again. He really needs to find a place to put that thing."  
  
"…uh, okay. So, Blank, what's up? Why the urgent urgency?"  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Let's get some rest."   
  
***************  
  
Zidane laid in bed, eyes wide open. He couldn't sleep. Something wasn't right in Alexandria. He just knew it. Also, he missed Kuja. He hoped Kuja was alright, being on his own. Not being able to go to sleep, he got up, put his walking clothes on, and went outside. He crept out of the mini-theatre, careful not to wake Blank and the others. He went up to the hotel and found a hooded cape, and put that on to conceal himself. 'What am I doing? I should just go back to Kuja.' He heard a sound in the distance. 'Huh?' He decided to take a ride on the Gondola to the castle. He approached the castle, but decided to find an alternate way in besides the front gate. He walked around the corner.  
  
"La, la la la…"  
  
'…That sound I heard…Garnet…'  
  
He made his way closer to the singing until he reached the side of the castle under her bedroom window. "la LA la la la la, la luh la-la-la…" Zidane smiled. 'Her voice is just as beautiful as I remember it. Hey, wait…that's our song. Does that mean…is she still waiting for me? "….Dagger…" he accidentally muttered aloud. She suddenly stopped singing and gasped. She peeked out her window and Zidane hid himself from view. "…Must just be the wind…" she sighed. She pulled away from the window, and Zidane came out from hiding. '…she's still so beautiful…' Zidane laid back down under the bushes, concealed. '…Dagger, sing it again…' he thought. Moments later, she began to sing some more. Her singing cradled Zidane to sleep finally.  
  
Morning came, and the town was restless. Zidane woke up with a start. 'Wonder what's goin' on?' He removed his hooded jacket and put it somewhere safe, while he made his way back into town. He came up to a man on the street. "Excuse me. What's happening today?"  
  
The man looked at Zidane in disbelief. "What? You don't know? Today is the celebration of Lindblum and Alexandria reunited. We're all preparing for the great feast!"  
  
"Feast? So, Regent Cid is coming?"  
  
The man looked at him dumbfounded. "Of course the Regent is coming! Along with most of Lindblum! But anyway, I gotta get going. See you later!"  
  
Zidane watched the man run hurriedly towards the crowd that was forming in town. 'So…that means Eiko's coming…wonder what she's been up to.' He turned back in the direction of the castle. 'Dagger…maybe I should go see her…just so that she knows I'm alright.' Zidane got back on the Gondola, crossed the water and tried to think of a way in, so not to be conspicuous. He grabbed the jacket from where he hid it and put it on. To his surprise, no one was guarding the doors. 'Well…this is odd…they all must be preparing. Guess that means Garnet will be there too. Well, I suppose I could still go by her room and leave her a note.' He snuck through the halls, avoiding people running back and forth. He wasn't really sure where her room was. He suddenly heard a clanking sound and ran up into the shadows of a staircase. The clanking got louder as a person approached.  
  
"Everyone! Make haste! We must be ready for Regent Cid! No dawdling will be accepted!" said Steiner.  
  
Zidane smiled. 'Good ol' Rusty. Still trying to keep everything together. …He probably hates me for leaving Garnet alone all this time. That's right! …she's Queen now…poor Dagger…well, I'm sure she's doing fine, but I still feel I should check on her…'  
  
He snuck past the rush of people in the hall and approached two oak doors. 'I wonder if this is her room…' He slowly opened the door.  
  
There she was. Her back was to him. She was in the closet, looking through clothes. She was in her royal dress, as if she changed her mind and decided she was going. "…Beatrix, I'm not so sure about-" she said as she turned around. Zidane had already removed his jacket and set it aside. "…this…" she finished. She blinked her eyes a couple times as if she might be dreaming. "…No…it…can't be…" She buried her face in her hands. "…please tell me I'm not dreaming…Zidane…say my name…"  
  
Zidane frowned, "…Dagger…"  
  
Garnet lifted her head from her hands. Her eyes glistened with tears. She ran over to Zidane, nearly knocking him over and hugged him tightly, as to make sure he wouldn't get away. Zidane put his arms around her, as he felt her short, cut-off breaths against his chest as she wept.  
  
"…Zidane. I thought you were…sniff…"  
  
Zidane whispered in her ear "…dead, Dagger? …they can't get rid of me that easily," he smiled.  
  
Garnet pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Did you manage to save Kuja?"  
  
"Yeah. He's fine. I had to take care of him for a while. He was badly wounded."  
  
"…Zidane…why didn't you come back sooner, or send me a message so I wouldn't have worried all this time?"  
  
"…I don't know. Ever since the reaction, times have been tough."  
  
"…Well, I…suppose that's okay. Now that you're here."  
  
Zidane smiled. "So, how's it feel to be Queen?"  
  
"It's…okay, I guess."  
  
"Hmm…so many decisions to make…"  
  
Garnet nodded and buried her face in his shoulder. "It's…difficult ruling a kingdom…alone."  
  
Zidane eyes widened. 'So…she was waiting for me. All this time. Oh, Dagger. How could I be so selfish…?'  
  
Before he could respond, he felt something slippery on his neck. He felt little chills run down his back. It was Garnet, licking on his neck. "…Dagger…don't…" Garnet continued for a minute and then stopped. "Zidane… You…don't feel as I do? Didn't you miss me?"  
  
"Of course I missed you, Dagger. That's why I had to make sure you were okay."  
  
Garnet looked in his eyes and smiled. She tilted her head upward and her lips became very close to his. Zidane face filled with anxiety. "Dagger…I can't." Garnet began planting soft kisses on his neck. She then nibbled his ear. Zidane started to get a sick feeling in his stomach. He remembered when Kuja did that. "…Dagger…" he said pleading. Garnet acted as if she didn't hear him. She began licking his neck again, teasingly. Zidane swallowed hard. '…Kuja…' "Dagger…please stop." Garnet finally listened and stopped. "I…don't think this is a good time. We…still need time to think about this…"  
  
Garnet looked up at him. "What's there to think about? I love you, Zidane. I don't want you to leave me again."  
  
'…She STILL loves me. Dammit. Now what do I do?'  
  
Garnet could see the look on his face. The look of regret. "Zidane…don't you love me?"  
  
(DAMN!) Zidane closed his eyes and looked away.  
  
Garnet stepped back. "Oh, I see…you've…met another woman, haven't you?"  
  
Zidane hesitated. "…No, Dagger that's not it. I just figured…"  
  
"…that I had met someone by now? Is that why you hesitated to return?"  
  
Zidane blushed lightly in embarrassment. "…Dagger…I still care about you. I…wanted to make sure you were okay. It's just that…too much time has passed…"  
  
Garnet walked back up to him, apparently misunderstanding. "Yes. I agree. We've been apart too long. That's why we have to make up for it now." (She's so damn naïve.) She hugged him tight. "Oh, Zidane, how I've missed you. You…don't know what it's like…to rule a kingdom…all by…yourself," she sniffled. Zidane put his arms around Garnet once again. She was right. He couldn't possibly understand what she'd been through. He closed his eyes, thinking about it. Suddenly, he felt warm lips on his. He opened his eyes in surprise. Garnet was kissing him! He really wanted to pull back but didn't know how without hurting her feelings. He just refused to let her enter. That was the best he could do. At the same time, Garnet was trying her best to break down the wall that he set up. She assumed he was just afraid since they had been apart for so long. She licked his lips with her tongue, tickling him. Zidane began to break down. Even though he loved Kuja, he still had feelings for Dagger. They were buried deep down in the bottom of his heart. She was so irresistible. He couldn't hold out much longer. He felt himself giving in to her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and slid his tongue into her mouth. (No! Zidane! What are you doing?! You idiot!) They made their way towards her bed and fell back onto it. Zidane was on bottom. He looked up into Garnet's face. She was smiling so sweetly at him. "…Dagger…this…isn't…right…" He got up and ran to the window and jumped out. Well…not quite. That's what he tried to do. But, unfortunately his body didn't catch up with his mind. 'Nooo…I can't allow this to happen…Kuja…' He was still under her grasp, lying on the bed. Garnet continued to smile at him as she undid his pants. 'This…can't be happening……Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…' (Oh, but it DID.)  
  
=)Zidane opened his eyes. 'Dammit. Where did I lose control?' It was now nightfall. He looked at Garnet laying next to him. He smiled at her. 'Well…I guess it was just a matter of time…' He kissed her on the head. He got up quietly, put his clothes on, and jumped out of her window. Just as he jumped out, one of her bedroom doors opened. Beatrix walked up to the bed and sighed. She smiled, looking at Garnet sleep. She pulled the covers up to her neck, when they were at her shoulders, maybe so that she wouldn't catch cold. Beatrix knew how she liked to leave her window open sometimes. "Well, Majesty," she whispered, "the banquet was a success. Lady Eiko sends her greetings. sigh At least you're finally getting some rest," she finished. She turned to walk out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Zidane walked away from the palace with a look of extreme regret. 'Please…don't hate me…' He made his way back to the mini-theatre, careful to remove his hooded jacket before entering. He walked past the sleeping Blank and Ruby soon after. A few minutes later, he came out of a door from the back. He was walking out the front door to leave. He suddenly heard rustling but didn't turn around.  
  
"…Zidane. We were worried about you today. Where were you?"  
  
Zidane stopped in his tracks, his back still turned. "Don't worry, Blank. I got the message. I went to see Dagger."  
  
"Oh, so you figured it out. Well, I guess you gotta be on your way. See you around, brother!"  
  
Zidane turned around to face Blank and smiled. "Thank you, Blank. I really do feel like I'm still part of the band. Please tell Ruby to take care, and Marcus and Cinna that I'll be seein' 'em!"  
  
Blank smiled. "Later, Zidane," he waved.  
  
Zidane smiled again, and turned to leave. Blank watched him go up the stairs and out. Suddenly, Blank got a strange feeling. He ran back to the main door. He opened it and found the cells empty! The Knights of Pluto got free! He looked over at Marcus, who was…sleeping like a baby. Blank found the sleeping weed next to him. Blank looked up and smiled. "Damn you, Zidane. Once a bandit, always a bandit…"  
  
Zidane mounted himself on Choco. Before they took off he smiled a weak smile, as if he knew that Blank just found out that he freed the Pluto Knights. He grabbed a couple gysahl greens from his pocket and they were off.  
  
===========================  
  
He could suddenly see the Outer Continent. It was almost sunrise. He approached the little cabin. He got off Choco and fed him well and told him to run along. He walked up to the door with much hesitation. He was afraid to go in. He raised his hand to open the door and realized it was shaking. He opened the door slowly. He didn't see Kuja anywhere. He went into the kitchen…no Kuja. He tried the back door. He walked out and found someone looking at the stars. He intentionally kicked at the dirt. The person turned around and welcomed him. "Zidane!" Kuja said in excitement and hugged him. Zidane, still uneasy, slowly put his arms around Kuja. "I missed you so, my love," continued Kuja. Zidane pulled back. "I…missed you too, Kuja. I wanted to come back here sooner, but I got a little tied up."  
  
Kuja hesitated, "I see…"  
  
Zidane stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. He suddenly hugged Kuja quite tightly as the tears spilled over his cheeks. "Oh, Kuja. Please forgive me. I have betrayed you. I didn't mean for it to happen."  
  
Kuja hugged him back and smiled. "Yes, I know."  
  
Zidane sniffled, "Kuja…I was thinking about you the whole time…I'm sorry…."  
  
"…Zidane…don't worry about it. I believe you. I never doubted that you'd come back." He put his arm around Zidane. "Now, I do believe we had a rain check on something, my dear?"  
  
Zidane smiled. "Oh, yes, Kuja." They both walked back into the cabin. If you were anywhere near the area, you could hear fairly loud cries and moans, mostly made by Kuja.   
  
333333333333333333333333333  
  
Garnet awoke from her sleep, well rested. She sat up and stretched. Yawn. She looked to her side. Zidane wasn't there. She got up quickly and began to worry. Beatrix just happened to be outside her door and heard her panicking. "Garnet! What's the matter?"  
  
Garnet stopped herself and looked at her. "Beatrix…Zidane came by to see me yesterday…"  
  
"…Wh…What?"  
  
"Yes, Beatrix. It was so good to see him, but…he's gone again."  
  
"…I…almost don't believe it..."  
  
Garnet gasped. "Beatrix! Look at this!" Garnet found a letter on her nightstand. "It's…from Zidane, Beatrix." She picked it up to read it.  
  
  
  
My dearest Dagger,  
  
I'm sorry for leaving you again. I really enjoyed seeing you again, and I'm glad to see that you have grown to be a wonderful Queen. I think you will do fine on your own. Please, understand. I have my own destiny, and it does not lie with ruling Alexandria. I will miss you. I know that Steiner and Beatrix will take very good care of you, I have no doubt. Continue to grow stronger, Dagger. I can only see good things coming for you. Take care of yourself. I will always love you and I'll be there if you need me. Farewell.  
  
Yours,   
  
Zidane  
  
"Oh, Beatrix!" she sobbed uncontrollably. Beatrix hugged her friend tightly as she realized that Zidane was saying his final goodbye. "Garnet, trust in Zidane's words. You WILL do fine, my Queen." Garnet continued to cry on Beatrix's shoulder. She was…alone again, quite possibly the rest of her life.  
  
As for Zidane…well…I can't say he's not having a good time, but…sometimes people need a little privacy, don't ya think?  
  
The End 


End file.
